Fury and Retribution
by JK Ashavah
Summary: When faced with the opportunity for his revenge, can Sirius Black restrain himself, or will he give in to his fury?


Untitled Document **Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter places, situations, and characters belogn to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing Plc and AOL Time Warner. I am in no way affiliated with any of the aforementioned parties, and am making no money. 

**Author's Note: **This is a little soemthign I wrote for a challenge from Cairnsy. I had no idea I could write about my adored Sirius like this. I frighten myself. 

To Cairnsy, for the inspiration.   
  
  


**Fury and Retribution**

**By: JK**

Sirius Black stared balefully down from his position overlooking a small clearing in which a group of Death Eaters met. He watched their actions unfold before him, feeling anger hot as molten lava flowing through his veins. 

Down there was the man who had caused his downfall. If you could call him a man. Now he was little more than a cowering rat, fulfilling the orders of those more powerful than him simply because of his cowardice. 

Sirius watched as Pettigrew, Malfoy and Avery took one side of some unheard argument, and the three Death Eaters he could not recognise the other. He silently transformed and slipped, light-footed, down towards the group before him. He carefully positioned himself so that the dog's sharp ears could eavesdrop on the meeting, at the same time careful to remain unobserved. 

"Would you care to defy the Dark Lord's orders?" Malfoy hissed, his voice dangerous like that of the serpent he called his master. The three Death Eaters opposing him cowered in fear. 

"No, Lucius. No," one of them murmured. "We will capture the Potter boy." 

Sirius felt the lava boiling inside his body, climbing quickly to the climax point at which the volcano would explode. They were after Harry. Temporarily blinded by his rage, he abandoned his cover and padded down the hillside to the Death Eaters' level. 

The black dog slunk silently into the trees an then was gone, replaced by a man whose haggard face showed only immeasurable fury, not any sign of fear or reasoning. 

In the time it had taken him to reach the trees, the three opposers of Malfoy's scheme and Avery had Disapparated. Sirius stepped into the clearing, wand raised. 

Neither Pettigrew nor Malfoy was ready for his sudden appearance. They both stood, staring at him in shock, and Pettigrew in obvious fear of Sirius' anger and thirst for vengeance. The momentary delay was all Sirius needed. 

With a harsh cry, he had downed Malfoy. He turned, pale eyes flashing with a rage that verged on insanity, to Pettigrew. 

"Sirius," Pettigrew said, swallowing nervously. With a simple word, Sirius disarmed him, and in a deft movement, he caught the wand that came flying towards him. "Y - you ..." 

"Vengeance is sweet, Peter." 

The cold tone of Sirius' voice was as harsh as any Death Eater's. He raised his wand once again, mind clouded by fury. His whole mind was focused on his repayment. Forgetting Harry's words, he prepared to deliver the final blow. 

At his feet, Lucius Malfoy stirred. 

"_Stupefy!"_

Sirius fell to the ground, and in one elegant movement Malfoy rose to his feet. His triumph did not last long. 

With a cry of "_Stupefy!_", Remus Lupin appeared from the murky darkness of the trees. He turned to Pettigrew and repeated his cry. 

He hurried to Sirius' side. 

"_Enervate,_" he muttered, watching his friend's face anxiously. Sirius' eyelids fluttered, and he awoke. 

"Did you get Peter?" he cried, sitting up suddenly. Remus nodded. 

"Sirius," Remus began gently, yet with an edge of anger in his voice. "You know you don't go on a mission like this alone. What would have happened if I hadn't found you?" 

His words were lost on his companion, however. Sirius was holding his head in his hands, and Remus' attention was immediately diverted to his friend's distress. 

"Sirius?" His voice was quiet, and his tone one of reassurance. Sirius glanced up at him with haunted eyes. 

"I would have killed him. After all Harry said. All for the sake of fury and retribution." 

With that, he lowered his head and wept. 


End file.
